


No Love Lost

by Moomo



Series: Heliconia [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Family, Hoshido Royal Family, Nohrian Royal Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomo/pseuds/Moomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camilla and Ryoma work out their feelings with the (sometimes unwanted) help of all of their siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And so it begins

Camilla is sprawled out lazily on Ryoma’s bed when he opens the door to his room. Camilla is on her stomach, propped up on her elbows with a long and thin pipe dangling from her plump lips. Wispy smoke surrounds Camilla in a small halo, an angel wreathed in ash.

 

“I wasn’t aware that you smoked,” Ryoma states as he un-clasps his armor.

 

“Oh I don’t,” Camilla grins, exhaling out her mouth creating a dainty little stream of smoke. “At least not often since Elise hates the smell, but we all have our indulgences don’t we? Anyways, this pipe was in your room so shouldn’t I be asking you?”

 

“The that pipe is called a kiseru, and it was a gift from a certain noble in the court,” Ryoma answers as he sets his armor into the wardrobe, meticulous and careful with the bright red steel. “It’s never been used, and I would prefer to keep it that way.” Ryoma walks up to Camilla and plucks the pipe from her grinning mouth. “Smoking is bad for your health, and I would prefer that you cease your indulgence in it.”

 

“A shame,” Camilla sighs, the rest of the smoke drifting slowly from her pouty lips. Ryoma puts out the pipe before tucking it away onto a corner of his shelves.

 

“Little Shigure is quite adorable isn’t he?” Camilla asks dreamily. “I never thought my little sisters would get married and have babies so soon.”

 

“Shigure resembles Azura quite strongly, but I can see Corrin in him too,” Ryoma adds. “And I do believe Corrin and Azura will be great queens and leaders to the new Valla.”

 

“I also never imagined that my little Corrin would marry Azura!” Camilla reminisces. “But as long as she’s happy, I am as well.”

 

Ryoma smiles as he seats himself next to Camilla. Camilla, rather cat like, crawls into Ryoma’s lap, making herself comfortable as he wraps his arms around her. The two had begun a rather clandestine affair during war. There was no denying Camilla’s beauty, and Ryoma had quickly found himself smitten by the Nohrian princess’s charms. But the war is a thing of the past now, and Camilla can only find so many opportunities to visit Hoshido under the guise of being a goodwill ambassador. Camilla tucks herself under Ryoma’s chin, nuzzling up to him as she leaves a series of kisses on the column of his throat. Camilla smirks against his skin as she feels Ryoma shiver under her attentions. Abruptly, Camilla pulls away, grinning at Ryoma’s frustrated expression.

 

“Before we continue,” Camilla purred, “have you thought about what I said last time?”

 

Ryoma stiffens, feeling this, Camilla sighs and extracts herself from his embrace. Getting off Ryoma’s lap, Camilla seats herself next to him. On her last visit, Camilla had asked Ryoma to officially announce their relationship to everyone. Ryoma had asked for time, and Camilla had been rather generous with that request but now she wanted an answer.  

 

“So I take it that you don’t have an answer for me?” Camilla presses, a knot of disappointment forming in her gut.

 

Ryoma sighs and rises, turning his back to Camilla, unable to face the obvious hurt on her face. “Hoshido is just starting to recover from the conflict, and my people need their king.”

 

“And what about you?” Camilla questions softly. “What do you need? What do you want?”

 

Avoiding her questions, Ryoma turns around to face Camilla. “I am quite fond of you Camilla, but the duties of a king are numerous.”

 

“Yes I am aware,” Camilla states, voice no longer soft but not quite sharp yet. “If you’ve forgotten Ryoma, Nohr is also rebuilding, but Xander has always made time for his family and loved ones.”

 

“Don’t compare me to your brother!” Ryoma snaps, a scowl forming on his face. “Anyways, you have never declared that you want this-” Ryoma pauses to gesture vaguely between them “-to be an exclusive courtship!”

 

“I thought it was assumed!” Camilla shoots back, voice hard with anger. “What sort of woman do you think I am?”

 

“I didn’t mean it that way! But, I mean, I have no idea who you’re with back in Nohr-”

 

“Well that’s on you!” Camilla snarls, jumping to her feet. “I would gladly stay here with you Ryoma, marry you even. But you keep avoiding that particular topic.”

 

Ryoma sits back down, silent and reluctant to explore this particular conversation further.

 

“I love you,” Camilla continues, unafraid, but voice gentler now. “I love you, and I’m not afraid to say it Ryoma. Do you feel the same way about me?”

 

“I don’t know,” Ryoma whispers after moments of tense silence. “I am very fond of you, but I cannot answer that question right now. I beg more time to consider-”

 

Camilla cuts him off with a gentle hand to his elbow. “Ryoma, I would give you all the time in the world if I had it, but I don’t think it will help.” Camilla’s voice is gentle but sad; leaning forward, she presses a kiss onto Ryoma’s brow. “Goodbye Ryoma.”

 

Standing tall, Camilla smiles, wistful, before turning away from Ryoma and walking to the doors. There, she pauses, hoping that Ryoma will rise, tell her to wait, to stay. When he does not, she opens the door and walks out, doesn’t look back, tears streaming down her face.

 

By the next week, Camilla has returned to Nohr on Marzia, simply stating that she felt ill and had to cut her visit short. And if her eyes were sad and bloodshot, she just brushed it off as being sick.

 

~

 

_“You’re quite light on your feet Lord Ryoma.”_

_Ryoma turns, startled by the person who dares to interrupt his training._

_“Lady Camilla, you surprised me.”_

_“My apologies, it wasn’t my intention to sneak up on you. And please, just call me Camilla, we’re allies now and practically family through our dear Corrin.”_

_Ryoma smiles at Camilla’s offer. “One condition, you call me Ryoma.”_

_~_

 

King Sumeragi had given Queen Ikona a garden in the Castle Shisaragi as a wedding gift. The garden is quaint little thing with a few plants, a pagoda, and a koi pond. The late queen’s garden is hardly worth noting when compared to the much bigger and grander palace grounds, but it had been Queen Ikona’s favourite place in the whole castle. Ryoma had only fond memories of his mother and siblings in the old garden, and after her passing he often went to the grounds when he needed somewhere quiet to meditate and reflect.

 

Ryoma finds himself once again in his mother’s garden, his mind troubled with the abrupt end of his affair with Camilla. He seats himself under a cherry blossom tree and tries to meditate, clear his muddled thoughts, but his troubled mind keeps wandering back to Camilla. The way she laughed, the way she fussed over his siblings as if they had been her own, the way her wavy lilac hair fell around her lovely face, frustrated by the endless barrage of memories, Ryoma grunts and furrows his brows, willing his thoughts back to more mundane safer topics such as the trading agreements he needed to sign and ratify or the repairs that needed to be completed on the destroyed wing of the castle.

 

The war had upended many trading agreements as nations sought to isolate themselves from the feuding superpowers that are Hoshido and Nohr. And now with the war over and Valla re-founded, new trade agreements and treaties have to be drafted, revised, and signed into law. The sheer amount of work that awaited Ryoma causes him anxiety and frustration, and his mind once again wanders back to Camilla. Who did she think she was anyways? With so much work left to do in order to maintain this fragile peace, how could she be so selfish as to burden Ryoma with more obligations? Ryoma treated her well didn’t he? Respected her and spent time with her (not as much as her could have, should have, though Ryoma admits). Ryoma lets the resentment build, frustration upon frustration before he snarls and opens his eyes, meditation abandoned, only to come face to face with Hinoka.

 

“Sister! How long have you been there for?”

 

“A while,” Hinoka answers simply. “I saw you here and sat myself down to join you in meditation. What’s on your mind? You look troubled.”

 

“Nothing,” Ryoma supplies quickly. “Nothing at all.”

 

“Are you sure?” Hinoka ventures. “The Cynthestia aid bill is going through the senate later today. I know how much work you put into the draft; are you nervous that the house won’t pass it?”

 

Ah yes, Ryoma remembers, yet another piece of legislation to fret about. “No, I’m certain the senate review will just be a formality, and it should pass with ease.”

 

Hinoka mummers in agreement. “That’s good to hear. Are you sure nothing else is troubling you?”

 

“Nothing at all,” Ryoma answers through clenched teeth, annoyance showing.

 

Realizing that she cannot win against her brother’s stubbornness, Hinoka sighs and leans back on her palms. “So how is lady Camilla? I heard that her visit was cut a little short unfortunately.”

 

“Fine,” Ryoma spits out. “Did you come here to do nothing but pester me sister?”

 

Hinoka snaps up, back straightened and a offended and defensive frown on her face. “Excuse me for being concerned about your wellbeing!”

 

“Well I’m fine! Thank you for your concern, but it is not warranted,” Ryoma snaps back. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have matters to attend to!”

 

Hinoka watches, a mixture of annoyance and concern, as her brother rises and storms out of the garden; her eyes following his retreating back until it disappears from view.

 

~

_Camilla giggles at the sight of Ryoma fumbling with her axe. He is clearly un-used to such a heavy weapon, Rajinto being so light and almost delicate in nature._

_“You’ll strain your wrists if you hold it that way,” Camilla calls out from the sidelines, smirking._

_“I don’t understand this weapon at all,” Ryoma grumbles, propping the axe against a tree. “You make it look so easy, how graceful you are on the battle field.”_

_Camilla flushes at the unexpected compliment. Regaining her composure, she moves toward Ryoma. Picking up the axe, she offers it to Ryoma again. When Ryoma takes the axe back in his hands, Camilla covers his hands with her own, pressing herself against him._

_“Here, move your hands apart a little more. Bend your elbows, but keep them close to your torso.”_

_As Camilla adjusts his hold on the axe, then she guides him through the motions of swinging the axe. For his part, Ryoma is much more focused on the smell of Camilla’s hair, the warmth of her plush body pressed up against his own, than really focusing on her instructions._

_~_

 

Camilla settles herself in her old rocking chair in front of her personal fireplace. The old rocker is the only thing she cared to keep from her late mother. The chair is where she taught herself to sew, embroider, and quilt. Sighing, Camilla reaches for her latest project, a cape for Shigure; the little boy had always been so taken with Corrin’s old one that Camilla figured her little nephew would appreciate a new one all his own.

 

Camilla is embroidering a little songbird onto the cape when Leo knocks on her door. “Sister, may I come in?”

 

“Of course,” Camilla chirps, forcing a smile onto her lips as she sets her work aside. Leo pulls up a chair beside his older sister and settles himself in.

 

“Was there something you wanted to talk about dear?”

 

Leo looks uncomfortable, avoiding eye contact. “Actually, I was about to ask you that.”

 

“Whatever do you mean dear?”

 

Leo sighs and runs a hand through his hair before facing his sister. “Ever since you returned from Hoshido last month, you’ve been different. Sadder. At first we all thought that you had a little spat with Hinoka or something silly like that, but it’s been over a month now!”

 

“I’m fine, really,” Camilla sighs and smiles, still forced.

 

“Look, I know I’m not the best at comforting people, or feelings in general,” Leo admits, looking a bit lost, “but I’m your brother, and I’m worried about you. We all are.”

 

Camilla sighs and lets her smile slip. “I’m just a little tired is all.” This statement is a half-truth really. Camilla had honestly found herself more exhausted of late.

 

This answer seems to frustrate Leo though. “That’s a lie! I know that’s not it,” Leo sighs, exhausted by his sister’s stubborness. “You’ve taken care of all of us your whole life, don’t you trust us enough to do the same for you?”

 

Camilla smiles, genuine this time, before answering. “I don’t want to burden your ears with trivial things. You have much more important work to focus on anyways, with you leading so many of Xander’s new policies and such.”

 

“Nothing is more important to me or Xander or Elise than our family, so please tell me what’s going on.”

 

Sighing, Camilla yields. “I think I just feel a bit lost is all.”

 

This answer seems to surprise Leo. “However so?”

 

The edges of Camilla’s smile soften a little, not quite a frown but not quite a smile either. “My whole life I’ve been your big sister, and now that you don’t need me anymore, it’s a little disconcerting.”

 

“Camilla, me, Elise, Corrin, and Xander still need you! You’ll always be my big sister.”

 

Camilla smiles again at this admission. “Yes dear, but let me explain. My whole life I’ve taken care of all of you the best I could, but now Xander is King, Corrin is a queen, Elise is travelling around Nohr healing the wounds of the old wars, and you’re doing fine as an advisor and prince. But me, well now that you’re all so independent, I don’t really know what to do with myself. Even Beruka and Selena have moved on with their lives, yet I find myself stuck.”  

 

“But sister, you have your job as a goodwill ambassador to Hoshido now,” Leo jumps in.

 

Camilla cringes a little before remembering herself. “Well I resigned. I wasn’t being very effective in that position.” Her tone and quickness leaves no room for questions or discussion.

 

Leo frowns, brows knotting before speaking again. “Well maybe you need a break. The war was so taxing on us all sister, and now perhaps you just need a vacation and a rest. Perhaps afterwards you’ll feel better.”

 

“Perhaps,” Camilla answers airily. “Thank you for your concern Leo.”

 

“Anytime sister,” Leo answers with a genuine smile. “We’re family after all. If there is anything more you wish to speak about, know that I am always available to listen, Xander would be too, I’m sure.”

 

Satisfied with their little talk, Leo excuses himself in order to return to court while Camilla returns to her handiwork. Focusing again on the cape in her hands, Camilla finishes up her embroidered songbird before adding a few cheery little designs to the cape’s edges. The feel of the needle between her fingers is cathartic, and Camilla hums a little as she returns to her thoughts. Perhaps Leo was right, Camilla thinks. She’s lived her whole life for somebody else whether that be to please her dear old mom and dad or her beloved siblings; perhaps it was time to live for herself a little. The idea of a vacation or a little trip of sorts sounds incredibly appealing to Camilla the more she dwells on it.

 

Camilla had never been one to give into her impulses, being a princess required restraint and grace; but now Camilla can barely contain herself. She feels a sudden wanderlust bubble up inside her chest, sparks travelling outwards to her limbs rendering them jittery. Finishing the last few stitches of the cape, Camilla throws it onto a travel bag before jumping up and sauntering to her desk. Camilla pulls out some parchment and a quill before penning a quick note to Xander and Leo.

 

Dearest Xander and Leo,

 

I have decided to take a little trip around this dear Kingdom of ours; just to see how our countrymen are doing, and to take a little time for myself after that dreadful war.

 

I’ve taken Marzia, and I’ll write soon. Don’t worry about me please!

 

Love,

 

Camilla

Camilla leaves the note tacked on her bedroom door before rushing to stables; the hour is still reasonable, late afternoon, as Camilla saddles up her wyvern and flies out Castle Krakenburg with nothing but a small travel bag packed with simple clothes and a small sum of money tucked into her pockets.

~

_Ryoma stares down at the dish in front of him. Nohrian food is heavier than the light Hoshidian fair that he is used to. The day’s lunch is a bear meat stew with bread on the side. Ryoma digs some bread into the stew before eat it, like an edible spoon of sorts._

_“How’s the food?”_

_Turning around, Ryoma is greeted by the sight of Camilla. She looks on questioningly, interestingly invested in what Ryoma has to say about lunch._

_“It’s quite good. You’ll have to send my compliments to chef, whoever they are.”_

_“Well thank you then,” Camilla says. “It was my turn in the kitchens today.”_

_Camilla moves around the table and sits across from Ryoma._

_“I wasn’t aware you knew how to cook so well,” Ryoma compliments, continuing with his meal. “Takumi and Sakura can cook passably, but Hinoka is a nightmare in the kitchens, as you can probably recall from the last food poisoning incident.”_

_Laughing, Camilla puts a hand under her chin and props herself up on her elbow, leaning closer to Ryoma and feeling a small rush of satisfaction at the resulting blush of the prince’s face._

_“And yourself? How is Hoshido’s crown prince at cooking?”_

_“Not as bad as Hinoka, but I couldn’t hold a candle to your own skills.”_

_“You flatter me,” Camilla answers. “I imagine you’re a better chef than you give yourself credit for.”_

_“Well, how about I cook something for you one of these days then, and then you can gauge my abilities yourself,” Ryoma offers._

_“Really?”_

_Ryoma smiles, “Of course, it’s only fair isn’t it? I insist.”_

_Camilla offers a smile of her own back, “I accept your generous offer then.”_

_~_


	2. And so it continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla gets some unexpected news and visits the gay sisters

Ryoma blearily blinks his eyes, sluggish and swollen as he slowly comes to. Ryoma looks around slowly and registers that he is lying in his bed which is high unusual because the last thing he remembers is sitting at his desk and trying to make sense of a jumbled mass of scribbles that was supposedly the latest draft of the new Mokushu governance and peace agreement.

 

“I’m glad to see that your awake big brother,” Sakura’s voice rings out.

 

“What’s going on?” Ryoma groans out, rubbing his eyes as he tries to rise only to be stopped by the gentle hand of his youngest sister.

 

“I came to check on you in your office and found you collapsed behind your desk.”

 

Ryoma groans again before facing the worried visage of his little sister. “I apologize for worrying you.”

 

Sakura frowns and sighs deeply. “You’re working yourself to death big brother. Please take better care of yourself, starting with a well-deserved rest.”

 

“Sakura, you must understand with the war over now Hoshido needs me to step up and provide guidance and leadership in order to steer the Kingdom towards a lasting peace and prosperous future.”

 

“Your reign will be remembered as the shortest one yet at the rate you’re burning yourself out brother,” Sakura chides.

 

Ryoma chuckles which seems to be exactly the wrong thing to do because Sakura bursts into tears.

 

“This isn’t funny!” Sakura sobs. “H-Hinoka, Takumi, and I are worried sick about you! You’ve been miserable and drowning yourself in work for months now!”

 

Ryoma is cowed and engulfed in guilt by the sight of his baby sister’s tears. “I’m so sorry to have worried you Sakura.” This statement however, does nothing to assuage her tears as she continues sobbing.

 

“We understand that you want nothing more than peace and prosperity for Hoshido, but you’re running yourself ragged and locking us all out! We want so badly to help you big brother, but you never let us!” Sakura continues to rant, her sobs becoming a mixture of worry and anger. “No man is an island Ryoma! You don’t have to kill yourself for Hoshido, nobody is asking that of you; our people need a King not a martyr!”

 

Ryoma has nothing to say at that statement, that truth. As the eldest, he always assumed the duty of protector and leader, never wanting to burden any of his younger sibling with his own problems. On a more selfish note, Ryoma found that burying himself in work was the only way to keep memories of Camilla out of his head. Ever since her departure, Ryoma found himself sad and pinning, but he reasoned that the feeling would pass with time. But now Ryoma is beginning to see that his method of coping is quiet maladaptive. Looking back at his sobbing sister, Ryoma is suddenly struck by how his younger siblings perhaps aren’t so young anymore. Hinoka is proud and mighty general now, Takumi a wiser and more mature prince, and even his baby sister Sakura had recently returned from a Hoshido wide tour to heal the places most impacted by the war. Wasn’t it only yesterday that they were still so small?

 

Ryoma sits up now in order to face Sakura who is seated on the edge of his bed. Ryoma smiles and wipes away the tears on his sister’s face. “You’re right. I cannot run Hoshido alone, and I realize now that you are not so little anymore. I will try to let you, Hinoka, and Takumi take on more responsibilities within our Kingdom; all three of you have grown and matured so much and I apologize for not seeing that until now.”

 

Sakura pulls Ryoma in for a long hug, burying her face into her eldest brother’s chest.

 

“Thank you big brother,” Sakura sniffles, getting a mess of tears and snot on Ryoma’s robes. “All three of us, we just want you to be healthy and happy.”

 

Ryoma smiles and pats Sakura’s head. “I want the same thing for you three as well. I promise to do a better job as a King and older brother. I promise to stop shouldering unnecessary burdens by myself any longer.”

 

“Good,” Sakura grins as she pulls away and rises. “You can start by taking a nice long nap. Hinoka and Takumi will finish the edits and re-draft for the Mokushu bill.”

 

“Excellent,” Ryoma yawns as he settles himself back into bed. Sakura sees herself out of his room quietly, sliding the door closed as her brother begins to snore.

 

~

_There is a loud clang behind his head; finishing off the general in front of him, Ryoma whips around and sees a broken arrow pinned to a tree by a hand axe. With Camilla fighting alongside him, Ryoma can only assume that she just prevented him from becoming an archers latest hit. Ryoma immediately begins scouring his surroundings for any archers. When he does spot the archer in question, his blood runs cold. The enemy archer has his arrow aimed a weaponless Camilla, her hand axe used to save Ryoma only moments prior._

_“Camilla!” Ryoma tries to warn as he breaks into a dead sprint towards the archer. Camilla manages to guide Marzia to dodge just in the nick of time, the arrow flying off behind her into the distance while Ryoma guts the enemy with Rajinto._

_“That was reckless Camilla!” Ryoma scolds, the fear that was there moments ago morphing in relief tinged with anger._

_Camilla just smiles and waves him off breezily._

_“No it wasn’t. I trusted to you have back, and you did.”_

 

~

 

Dearest Xander and Leo,

 

The countryside is lovely this time of year. The mines are at full operation now with all the soldiers returning to their homes and villages. I have enclosed a lovely sample of the metals and ores that we are mining (the topaz is quite stunning isn’t it?). These ores will make for good trading with our fellow nations; perhaps an agricultural trade agreement can be drafted with Izumo? I have a feeling that the new archduke will be just as taken with our magnificent ore as his late predecessor, Izana was. That peaceful kingdom has always had a taste for the beautiful and extravagant after all. Just a suggestion mind you.

 

With that piece of good news, I fear that I must deliver some unfortunate announcements. The agricultural sector of Nohr is not doing so well. This year was a poor harvest with most of our soldiers returning home too late in the season to make a real impact on the harvest. I fear that our grain stores will see a total depletion by mid-winter. Also with the heavy taxes on the tribes that you have rightly abolished, we will see less capital to trade with for the upcoming season. With this news in mind, I do hope that you will take my suggestion into heart for the use of the mines.

 

On a more personal note, Marzia and I are fine. The people appear to be quite taken with me, and I receive a warm welcome at every settlement I find myself in. They do seem a bit confused to their crown princess travelling alone though! Worry not, my axe hand is as good as it’s always been and there have been no skirmishes to report. With the cessation of the war, the brigands and bandits seem to have found more useful and lucrative employment around the Kingdom.

 

Dear Leo, I realize that your worried about me (you made that abundantly clear in your last letter). However, I cannot return home until I have finished my tour of the country. I feel much more at ease now that I’ve taken some time for myself, and I will return to Krakenburg soon. Until then, stay strong and try not to fret so much! Dear Xander, I thank you for your trust in me, and allowing me to continue on this rather abrupt trip of mine. Our countrymen of whom I have had the pleasure of meeting are supportive of our new reign, and I hope that you realize that all of your hard work is turning Nohr into a kinder and more joyful place.

 

On another note, I am nearing the edge of Valla with my tour, and I’ve written to Corrin and Azura and will pop in to visit dearest them and little Shigure. Elise just finished her tour of Nohr, and she might also be in Valla visiting around this time, so chances are I should run into her as well.

 

Both of my dear brothers, take care of yourself and each other, and I will write again soon.

 

All my love,

 

Camilla

 

~~P.S. I’m pregnant.~~

 

Camilla stares blankly at her letter before running her quill over that last line a couple more times in order to render it completely illegible. She attaches it to her purchased pigeon messenger and sends it out the window quickly before she can second guess herself. Sighing wearily, Camilla seats herself on the edge of the bed. The inn that she is staying in is a quaint little place much like the village it’s situated in, and it is here at this lazy little village that Camilla’s life was completely turned on its head.

 

Over the past few weeks of her tour, Camilla had experienced the strangest bouts of nausea, dizziness, and fatigue. Chalking it up to her travels and heartache, Camilla ignored it and soldiered on. But after missing her menstrual cycle twice, it finally dawned on Camilla that she is undeniably pregnant. Her initial reaction was joy, unbridled, uncomplicated joy. Camilla had always wanted a family of her very own to dote on, and now that dream that she so ached for was finally coming to fruition. After the initial joy had passed, the worry began to sink in. How would she tell Ryoma? Would she tell Ryoma? How would she tell Xander, Leo, and Elise? What would Corrin and Azura say? Deciding that these questions were too complicated to answer, Camilla had simply decided to ignore everything until she absolutely had to which would probably be a few months once she started to show.

 

Camilla started smiling and humming to herself, tired but content, as she settled herself into bed for the night. Camilla runs a hand over her still flat tummy before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. After all, tomorrow would be a busy day with her arrival in Valla and seeing Corrin, Azura, and little Shigure again.

 

_~_

_Camilla kisses Ryoma over their current game of Shogi, cutting Ryoma off as he moves a knight forward. Shocked, Ryoma barely has time to register the soft press of Camilla’s lips before they’re gone._

_“My apologies if I misread the situation,” Camilla apologies, frowning._

_“No!” Ryoma jumps in before Camilla can leave. “I-I mean that you didn’t misread anything. It was nice; it was just unexpected.”_

_Ryoma blushes crimson before continuing, “I mean-you-we, ummm, maybe could try again now that I’m ready.”_

_Camilla grins and presses her smiling lips against Ryoma’s own. Ryoma kisses back, unexpectedly gentle; Camilla can barely believe this is the same man that she has seen eviscerate an enemy without batting an eye. But as surprised as she is, Ryoma’s gentleness is not unwelcome. In fact, it’s a nice reprieve from everything she’s used to._

~

 

The Koi Pond in Queen Ikona’s garden is full of the most colourful large koi. As a child, Ryoma loved sticking his feet in the water and having the fish suck on his toes. The tickling sensation made him squeal with delight which in turn made his mother laugh. As an adult, Ryoma prefers to feed the fish and watch them swim about while he mulls over his own thoughts. Ryoma props a knee up and rests his chin on it before tossing in a few more grains of rice to the koi.

 

Over the last few weeks, Ryoma found himself feeling an odd mixture of both relief and sadness. Staying true to his word, Ryoma allowed his younger siblings to take on more responsibilities, a duty they all eagerly welcomed. Littlest Sakura, relieved that her oldest brother had taken her words to heart, had left to take a retreat to the mountains of Hoshido in order to learn more of healing from the wise Priestesses and Great Masters who resided there. After Sakura’s departure, Hinoka had left for a mission to clear up some remaining Faceless roaming the border leaving Takumi and Ryoma to man the castle and courts.

 

“May I join you brother?”

 

Ryoma jolts, startled, seeing that it was only Takumi, he calms before answering. “Of course.”

 

“Sorry to startle you brother,” Takumi apologies as he seats himself beside Ryoma.

 

Taking a bit of rice from his brother, Takumi tosses it into the pond, smiling as the koi swarm around the grains. “Though I must say, I’m a little disappointed in you if anyone can sneak up on you that easily.”

 

Ryoma smiles wistfully. “I’m just a little caught up in my thoughts, is all.”

 

Takumi takes a moment to study his brother; Ryoma looks weary. Of course the war was taxing on everyone, but over the past months, Takumi has noticed an air of melancholy around his brother. Furrowing his brows in worry and curiosity, Takumi decides that a little brotherly prying is in order.

 

“How is it brother that while your workload has lessened, you are looking wearier than ever?”

 

Looking over at his brother, Ryoma sighs; tossing the rest of the rice into the koi pond, Ryoma leans back, bracing himself on his palms. “I’m just worried for our Kingdom’s future.”

 

Takumi makes a grunt of frustration. It’s that same excuse all over again. “I know that’s not it brother. We’re all worried and working towards securing Hoshido’s future, but you were never like this-” Takumi pauses in order to gesture vaguely at his brother. “-even during the war!”

 

Before Ryoma can get a word in edgewise, Takumi continues his little rant. “I get that you’re trying to be the big brother, the rock of our family, but I finally learned how to talk to you and Hinoka about my problems, my insecurities and I would hope that you trust me enough to let me return the favour. Don’t shut us all out; we’re family.”

 

Ryoma looks at Takumi, really takes in the image of his little brother before grinning and reaching over to ruffle his hair. “When did you get so wise? You’re not allowed to grow up so fast; it’s making me feel old.”

 

Groaning, Takumi bats his brother’s hand away. “Stop that! You’re just avoiding the question now!”

 

Ryoma pulls his arm back, adjusting himself into a cross legged position. “Well, I’ve been missing someone.”

 

“Can you be more specific?” Takumi pries, a little frustrated by this intentional vagueness.

 

“I was seeing someone that I am now not seeing,” Ryoma says, words awkward.

 

Takumi feels like face palming now. “You have eyes brother, I can assume that you see people all the time. Did you break up with someone or something?”

 

At his brother’s silence, Takumi jolts up, back straightening in excitement and shock. “You were courting someone! Why did you never tell anyone? Who was it? Was it Lady Camilla?”

 

Abandoning all sense of decorum, Ryoma sputters shocked. “How did you know?”

 

“Hinoka owes me twenty bucks,” Takumi notes to himself, smug. “You two were pretty chummy during the war. And all those trips she made out here as a goodwill ambassador, she spent a lot of time with you during those trips, more time than necessary for her job really.”

 

Takumi pauses for a moment to let the implications of his brother’s confession sink in. “But then what happened? Why did you two break up?”

 

Ryoma sighs and closes his eyes, taking a few moments for the ache of missing Camilla to pass before answering. “I screwed up. Royally.”

 

“What did you do?” Takumi presses.

 

“I let her go,” Ryoma answers, opening his eyes to face his brother. Takumi gasps, shocked at the intensity of emotion-sadness, regret, and pain-that dance across his brother’s face. Takumi can only remember a handful of other times that Ryoma has allowed himself to display such emotions, their mother’s death (both of them), their father’s death, and Corrin’s supposed betrayal.

 

“She wanted an answer, a commitment,” Ryoma continues, “and I was a coward who wouldn’t give her that. So she rightfully left me. That is all.”

 

Takumi is confused now. “You didn’t ask her to stay with you? Why? Didn’t you love her?”

 

“I do. I love Camilla very dearly,” Ryoma confesses. “I wish I realized that sooner. But I was so scared and too proud to admit it, and now she’s gone.”

 

Takumi ruminates on his brother’s words a little before speaking again. “Well she’s just in Nohr really. Can’t you go talk to her and get her back?”

 

“What’s the point?” Ryoma laughs mirthlessly. “I’ve already wasted more of her time than I deserved.”

 

Takumi takes in the situation, the grim resignation on his brother’s face, digesting it for a while in a comfortable silence between brothers before speaking again.

 

“I’m a proud person brother,” Takumi begins, “but you already know that. In the past I let my pride get the better of me, and I burned some bridges that I shouldn’t have, hurt some people that didn’t deserve it.”

 

Takumi pauses and winces a little at his memories before continuing. “But I learned. As a person and as a prince of Hoshido, I needed to learn humility and humbleness, and the war was a cruel but effective teacher. It taught me that I cannot grow to my fullest potential without the help of others, and it taught me that I must swallow my pride, admit to my mistakes, and apologize when I am wrong when I still have the chance.”

 

Takumi pauses in order to sigh before turning himself to face his brother with a renewed energy. “I believe that you should apologize to Lady Camilla brother! If you truly love her and she you, then you should not give up so easily!”

 

Ryoma, however, does not seemed swayed by his brother’s words. “Camilla is a lovely woman, for all I know she’s found someone else by now, a more deserving person who isn’t such a coward with their emotions. It’s better this way.”

 

Fed up and frustrated by his brother’s awful self-pity, Takumi does something that no one ever dared imagine to do.

 

Takumi pushes his brother into the koi pond.

 

“What the blazes?” Ryoma shouts, drenched as the koi swim around him. “What’s gotten into you?”

 

“You-you hypocrite!” Takumi accuses, leaping up and standing over his brother who is currently soaking in the fish pond. “You’re always telling Hinoka, Sakura, and me to never give up and keep on fighting, but here you are wallowing in self-pity when the path to take has never been more obvious!”

 

Shocked, both by the unexpected swim with the koi and his brother’s determination and anger, Ryoma falls silent. Seeing his brother look up at him with the blank expression of a guppy fish, Takumi growls in frustration and continues his rant.

 

“It’s time to walk the walk brother! Don’t give up! Go to Nohr and get Lady Camilla back! Didn’t King Xander invite you over personally the last time you met? Take up that offer! Go!”

 

Suddenly, everything miraculously becomes clear to Ryoma. The lost guppy fish look melts off of Ryoma’s face, replaced by a look of fierce determination. The King of Hoshido rises out of the water, marching out of the koi pond. “You are right Takumi! I will go to Nohr at once, I will apologize to Camilla, and I will win her back!”

 

“Exactly!” Takumi cheers, pumping his fist in the air.

 

Ryoma grins, determination and will power radiating off of him in waves as he makes a beeline for his study. “I will go write to Xander at once!”

 

“Well shower up first!” Takumi laughs at his brother’s retreating back. “You smell like fish!”

 

~

_Camilla hums as she knits, purl one knit two over and over again. The yarn is soft and light between her fingers, and it practically weaves itself into the shape of a scarf._

_“You’re quite skilled at knitting,” Ryoma compliments. They are relaxing in her room on a rest day; Corrin is considerate commander, rotating the troops so everyone can have time off to rest and recover._

_Camilla hums to acknowledge Ryoma’s complement; she doesn’t talk much when she’s doing handiwork. Camilla has knitted a vast array of scarves, hats, and mittens for all of her siblings. The Nohrian winters are harsh and unforgiving, so Camilla had always busied herself outfitting her siblings for the weather. Her current project, however, is for Ryoma. She had noticed that he didn’t have anything in the way of scarves, and the weather outside has been unusally nippy for springtime. The couple passes more time in comfortable silence, Ryoma reading books on Nohrian history while Camilla finishes up the scarf._

_“All done,” Camilla announces as she purls off the end of the scarf._

_“It’s lovely,” Ryoma notes._

_“I’m glad you think so; it’s for you.”_

_Ryoma smiles as Camilla walks up to him, wrapping the scarf around his neck. The scarf is a solid red, nothing fancy but solid and warm. Grateful, Ryoma presses a kiss to Camilla lips before whispering a thank you to them._

 

~

 

Azura is wandering the gardens with her little son, Shigure, in her arms when the shadow of a wyvern passes by overhead, shadow growing as the wyvern comes closer and closer to the ground. Expecting Camilla, Azura smiles softly as Marzia lands and Camilla dismounts.

 

“Auntie ‘Milla!” Shigure shrieks from his mother’s arms.

 

“Shigure! My little songbird!” Camilla answers back, scooping up the little one from his mother’s arms and into her own. Camilla peppers the little boy’s face with kisses as Shigure squeals in delight. Finished greeting her nephew, Camilla turns her attention to Azura, pulling in her sister for a quick hug.

 

“Azura, it’s been too long!”

 

Azura smiles as she pulls away from the hug. “It’s only been a few months Camilla. Elise actually just arrived yesterday; she’ll be staying a while with us to help train our new legion of healers. Why don’t we go set you up a room next to hers?”

 

Camilla agrees grateful, as she follows Azura into the castle. A servant from the stables gets Marzia set up, as the royal ladies of Valla and Nohr walk through the castle corridors catching each other up about the going ons of their lives. Shigure still in Camilla’s arms as they walk about the castle, babbling to her about all the thing going on in his little world.

 

“Big Sister!”

 

A squeal of her favourite title is all the warning Camilla gets before Elise rushes down a hallway before blindsiding her with a hug.

 

“Elise!” Camilla answers affectionately, pressing a kiss to her sister’s brow as she wraps an arm around her.

 

“Auntie E-lise!” Shigure laughs, his little toddler tongue placing an emphasis on the “E” in Elise.

 

Elise giggles and presses a few kisses onto her nephews face before turning her attention back to her older sister.

 

“How have you been big sister? How are big brother Leo and Xander?”

 

“I’ve been fine,” Camilla answers, following Azura into a guest room. “Both of our brothers are fine as well, a bit overworked, but I think they like it that way.”

 

The three sister’s exchange more pleasantries and a little gossip, as Camilla tosses her light little travel bag down on the bed. Shigure wriggles free from Camilla’s arms in order to prance and dart between everyone’s legs, laughing as he plays.

 

“Oh, that reminds me,” Camilla pips up, reaching into her bag and pulling out a garment. “I made this for little Shigure. I noticed how taken he was with Corrin’s old cape, so I sewed him one of his own.”

 

Camilla manages to get Shigure still enough to tie the cape around his shoulders. Elise and Azura admire the delicate embroidery work while Shigure delights in the gift.

 

“What do you say to Auntie Camilla for the wonderful gift?” Azura reminds Shigure fondly.

 

“Thank you Auntie ‘Milla!” Shigure shrieks again before rushing off around the room, waving his new cape around like a pair of wings.

 

“Really, thank you Camilla,” Azura adds. “The embroidery work is lovely as always, but you mustn’t spoil Shigure too much.”

 

Camilla laughs as she watches her nephew play with Elise, both of them giggling and bouncing about. “Nonsense, he’s such a little angel-” both Azura and Camilla cringe a little as Shigure shrieks in joy again “-with such a powerful set of lungs.”

 

Azura laughs again, much quieter than her son. “Yes, it means that he’ll be a great singer when he grows up. At least that’s what the old saying goes in Valla.”

 

“What’s the cause of all this commotion?” Corrin’s voice rings out from the doorway.

 

“Mama!” Shigure calls out, running to the doorway greet Corrin.

 

Corrin grins as she scoops up her son and presses a quick kiss to his brow before setting him back down and turning her attention to Camilla. “Big sister!”

 

Camilla pulls Corrin in for a long hug before pressing a kiss to her little sister’s head. “I’ve missed you my dear Corrin!”

 

“And I, you,” Corrin answers. “I notice Shigure’s got a new cape. Thank you Camilla. Really, you don’t need to spoil him so much.”

 

“I was just telling her that earlier,” Azura adds, pressing a quick kiss to her wife’s smiling lips.

 

“Oh little Shigure here is just too precious though,” Elise chimes in, giggling as she plays with little Shigure; lifting him up into the air and then down again, making exaggerated jumping noises.

 

“Precocious is more like it,” Corrin, sighs. “I swear that boy has energy as much as he does lung power. Thank goodness both of you here are now to help us wear him out.”

 

“Parenthood’s not so easy?” Camilla asks, settling herself down into a chair by her fireplace.

 

“I’ll say,” Corrin groans, settling herself on the edge of the guest bed.

 

Azura smiles gently, placing a hand on her spouse’s shoulder. “It’s not all Shigure though, running a brand new Kingdom is hard on you as well.”

 

“Oh my poor dear, you mustn’t burn yourself out so!” Camilla coos. She rises, reaching out for Corrin, but a wave of vertigo and light headiness wash over her. Camilla grits her teeth and tries to steady herself, but her knees tremble violently. Vaguely, Camilla is aware of the voices of everyone, Corrin, Elise, Azura, and even little Shigure, calling her name, but they sound so far away and muffled, as if speaking underwater. The dizziness and weakness becomes too much for Camilla’s weary body to take, and the last thing she sees is the plush carpet rushing up (or is she falling down?) to meet her as she blacks out.

 

~

_It’s one surprise after another at Corrin’s coronation. In front of both families, Corrin had accepted the crown of Valla before veering of script and pulling Azura up beside her, revealing that they had eloped in the middle of the war. To top it all off, Azura had then announced that she was expecting the next little Vallite heir to be born within the year. The rest of the day had been a confused blur with everyone scrambling over themselves to congratulate the pair; Elise in particular was absolutely thrilled that was going to be an aunt._

_Later that evening, Camilla manages to sneak her way in Ryoma’s guest room in the new Vallite palace._

_“Today was rather shocking,” Ryoma remarks as he settles down into bed, Camilla crawling in beside him._

_“Indeed,” Camilla agree dreamily. “A baby, can you imagine? I would have never thought that little Corrin and Azura would be the first of us to have a baby.”_

_“Well then, who did you imagine would be the first?”_

_Camilla takes a brief pause to think before answering. “Probably Xander to be honest,” Camilla grouses, “with the way he treats Elise and Corrin, you would think he was their father.”_

_Ryoma chuckles a little at that. “I actually always imagined you would be the first to have a baby.”_

_“Oh?” Camilla seems genuinely surprised by this confession. The implications of his words catch up to Ryoma, leaving him stammering._

_“But that’s not to say that I-we, I just mean that you-. Well you always seemed so maternal, so I just assumed that you would want children someday.”_

_“I do, I’ve always wanted to be a mother,” Camilla confesses. That admission leaves her a little raw; she’s always hungered for her own family more than anything else, and admitting that here to Ryoma leaves her feeling a little more vulnerable. “And yourself?”_

_Ryoma pauses at that question. He’s never really thought about children before, but now that the war is over he supposes that he should._

_“I’ve never thought about it before, but I suppose I would.”_

_“Well you better, because I intent to have lots,” Camilla jokes, laughing._

_Ryoma knows that Camilla probably doesn’t mean anything by it, but all the same, the implications of her statement make Ryoma feel uneasy. He’s never given marrying Camilla serious thought, but he reasons that he should. They had been together for a considerable time now, but they had never even told their siblings about it. It was always the war, or not the right time, or Takumi might blow a vessel in his eye out of shock, or some other reason to delay their announcement. Picking up on his unease, Camilla feels a touch discouraged and disappointed._

_“It’s getting late,” Camilla sighs, anything to break the awkward silence settling over them. “Goodnight Ryoma.”_

_“Goodnight.”_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Shigure to be a happy open little toddler growing up with his parents


	3. And so it concludes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma gets his ass handed to him by angry Nohrians.

“King Xander is ready to receive you now King Ryoma.”

 

Ryoma thanks the servant for the message before dismissing them. Ryoma is brisk and confident as he walks into Xander’s throne room. “Xander, it is good to see you well.”

 

Xander rises from his throne and walks out to receive Ryoma with a firm handshake. “Likewise my old friend. Although I must say, I’m was surprised at your letter just last week announcing your visit. Why the rush? Is there something wrong?”

 

“Not at all,” Ryoma answers practiced and easily. “Just taking some time to visit Nohr and reaffirm our new alliance and friendship Xander.”

 

Ryoma quickly scans the throne room, disappointed when he fails to see Camilla.

 

“Looking for someone?” Xander inquries, his tone leading.

 

“Just seeing if Lord Leo, Lady Camilla, or Lady Elise are about,” Ryoma supplies (a half-truth he reasons). “It would be rude of me to not greet them as well. Where are your siblings anyways Xander? I would like to say hello.”

 

“Leo is about the library or his study, most likely,” Xander answers. “Elise is off in Valla at the moment; a kind soul, helping Corrin and Azura train the new legion of Vallite healers.”

 

Ryoma waits in silence for an update on Camilla, but Xander does not supply one.

 

“But enough idle chit-chat old friend,” Xander exclaims suddenly, breaking the silence. “It has been a while since I had a worthy sparring partner. Let us cross swords again for old times’ sake, this time as friends in times of peace instead of foes at war.”

 

Ryoma would not like to cross swords; he would like to find Camilla as soon as possible, but he cannot think of a way to refuse Xander that would be not rude and not suspicious. So instead of refusing as he would like to, Ryoma answers with a polite “Of course.”

 

Xander smiles, a little sharp and a little predatory, but Ryoma doesn’t care enough to notice either. “Good. Very good.”

 

In the old training grounds of Castle Krakenburg, Xander proceeds to dish out the biggest ass whooping of Ryoma’s life. Xander had fought viciously, landing strike after strike on Ryoma, barely giving him any time to counter or block; Xander had struck so hard that the dummy sparring sword had snapped in two right across Ryoma’s poor bruised body. After the spar (if you could even call it that, more like a glorified beating), Xander towers over Ryoma panting and bruised form, smug for a few moments before his brows knit in rage.

 

“You think I didn’t know about you and Camilla?”

 

Ryoma is shocked, they had been rather discreet. “How did y-”

 

“I’m not finished!” Xander bellows. “I notice everything about my younger siblings! So imagine my surprise when instead of coming home from her latest trip to Hoshido with happy news, Camilla, my oldest baby sister might I remind you, comes home with poorly masked tears instead!”

 

Ryoma has the decency to look ashamed and guilty at Xander’s accusation.

 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice your dalliances with my sister during the war!” Xander continues her raging. “I thought you would do the honourable thing after the war and settle down with Camilla, but it appears that I thought too highly of you Ryoma! It is only due to our dear sister Corrin and our new peace that I do not cut you down where you lay!”

 

“Have you nothing to say for yourself?” Xander snarls when the silence stretches on.

 

“No, I cannot defend myself,” Ryoma groans, pulling himself up to stand in front of Xander. Ryoma works his way up to his feet, but he requires the help of the sparring sword to remain standing, using it as a cane of sorts. “Everything you said is true. I was lucky enough to have the love someone as wonderful as Camilla, and I rejected that treasure away as if it was nothing.”

 

Xander snarls angrily and contemplates kicking Ryoma back down, but decides against it; instead letting the man continue.

 

“But I have realized my error,” Ryoma declares with determination, squaring his jaw and locking eyes with the angry Nohrian king before him. “I am here to beg Camilla’s forgiveness, to take me back. If she does, I swear that I will spend the rest of my life proving to her that I can and will be a man worthy of her.”

 

“Talk is cheap,” Xander spits back. “How can I trust that you won’t break my sister’s heart again?”

 

Ryoma reaches into his pocket with a bruised hand before fishing out a small varnished box for Xander to see. “This box contains the ring of my late mother, Queen Ikona. I intend to ask Camilla to wear this ring as my wife and Queen. Is this proof enough of my intent?”

 

Xander sighs deeply before relenting. “Camilla is not in the capital at the moment. You hurt her deeply Ryoma. After she returned to Nohr, Camilla immediately set out on a trip around the kingdom to ease the hurt in her heart. Her last letter just came in actually, and it stated that she would be heading to Valla. If you truly wish to see her, your best bet is there.”

 

Ryoma bows deeply to the man who he hopes to call his brother-in-law. “I thank you Xander, please understand that I must cut this visit short.”

 

“Of course, please take a wyvern from my stables, your Pegasus is probably dead tired having flown from Hoshido to Nohr with what I imagine to be little rest,” Xander offers, surprisingly generous to someone he had so violently beaten only moments ago.

 

“Thank you for your generosity Xander, I promise you won’t regret it,” Ryoma assures.

 

“Oh I better not,” Xander mutters darkly, “or it’ll be your head, Corrin and peace be damned!”

 

~

 

_“Beruka’s engaged.”_

_“Really?” Ryoma pauses from his papers in order to look up at Camilla. She is in Hoshido again on a goodwill trip, and she is currently sprawled out on his couch while he re-drafts something tedious and boring._

_“Yes,” Camilla says. “She retired from my service after the war, and I’m glad she found someone to spend the rest of her days with.”_

_“Hmmm, and your other retainer, Selena I believe. She married Subaki didn’t she?”_

_“Yes, and she’s rather pregnant right now. In fact, I saw her earlier today. She looks so happy to be a mother.”_

_Ryoma gives a hum of acknowledgement before turning back to his work. Expectant, Camilla waits for him to respond, continue on their conversation. Realizing that Ryoma had no intention of continuing on, Camilla accepts that she will have to once again push him into yet another conversation about their relationship, a topic that Ryoma seemed to avoid with great skill and determination._

_“Have you given any more thought about where you want our relationship to go? Do you wish to announce us to our families anytime soon?” Camilla asks, jumping right in._

_Sighing, Ryoma once again sets down his papers in order to face Camilla._

_“I am very fond of you Camilla, but the new archduke of Izumo has just called a summit for the end of this month, and I fear that I have had no time to worry about personal matters in light of his summons.”_

_The answer leaves a bitter taste on Camilla’s tongue. Ryoma always had another reason, usually work related, to delay giving Camilla an answer to her questions about them._

_“But,” Ryoma continues, giving Camilla a bit of hope, “after this event, I should have more time to reflect on us. I will endeavor to have an answer for the next time you come to Hoshido.”_

_Camilla resigns herself to this compromise._

_“I’ll hold you to it.”_

                      

~

 

It has been a week since the little fainting spell Camilla had arriving in Valla. Naturally, Elise took it upon herself as a healer to investigate the cause of her sister’s illness. Needless to say, Elise was ecstatic to find out she was going to be an aunt again, so ecstatic that she just had to share her joy with Azura and Corrin whose worry morphed into glee when they heard the diagnosis. When Camilla awoke, imagine her shock when all three of her sisters had immediately began pestering her about her pregnancy!

 

“What are you doing Shigure?” Azura giggles as she watches her precious son place a flower after flower on Camilla’s tummy.

 

“I giving the baby flowers!” Shigure grins, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Azura, Shigure, Elise, and Camilla, charmed by how lovely the weather is in Valla, decided for an impromptu picnic in the garden gazebo, basking in the sunshine and flowers. Unfortunately, Corrin found herself swamped with meetings and paperwork, unable to join her family for lunch.

 

Little Shigure, long since finished eating, runs around gathering flowers in the garden before presenting them to Camilla’s tummy. He is happiest and most excited out of everyone because he’s finally going to be a big brother of sorts! The adults are finished lunch and cleaning up when Azura has to excuse herself and Shigure to put the little boy down for a nap.

 

“But I not tired Mama!” Shigure yawns, protesting even as he can barely keep his eyes open. “I wanna stay with Auntie ‘Milla and the baby!”

 

Azura smiles as she lifts her sleepy toddler into her arms. “Auntie Camilla will still be here when you wake up my little treasure. Now it’s off to bed with you.”

 

Elise grins as she watches Azura carry Shigure back to his nursery in the castle. “That’s going to be you in a few months big sister!”

 

Camilla answers the ever eager Elise with a dreamy little hum.

 

Alone in the gardens with Camilla, Elise seizes the opportunity to grill her sister more about her condition.

 

“I know you keep avoiding the question,” Elise begins, and Camilla freezes, knowing where this particular line of questioning is going, “but whose is it?”

 

“The baby’s mine dear,” Camilla sighs sadly, “isn’t that all that matters?”

 

“Awwww, please tell me big sister?” Elise presses on.

 

“No,” Camilla answers simply.

 

“But I want to know who my future brother-in-law is!” Elise whines a little.

 

“He wants nothing to do with me okay?” Camilla snaps, frustrated and hurt all over again. “He made that very clear the last time we met.”

 

Shocked into silence, Elise takes a while to process this new information before tears well up in her own eyes.

 

“Oh big sister!” Elise sobs as she throws a hug around Camilla. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t know!”

 

“How could you?” Camilla sighs into the hug. “I didn’t tell anyone.”

 

Camilla holds Elise as she sobs. Elise has always been like this, painfully empathetic, feeling her loved one’s emotions as if they were her own. As for Camilla, she has no tears left for Ryoma, all of those gone and used up already. When Elise is done her crying she pulls back and presses two kisses on Camilla’s cheeks, one on each side.

 

“I promise to help you all I can then!” Elise swears, a look of sheer willpower on her features. “And if I ever find out who the dad is, I’ll kill him!”

 

At this declaration, Camilla laughs; just the thought of Elise hurting anyone voluntarily is so unbelievable to her. Feeling cheery and bubbly again, Elise looks down at the flower massacre scene that little Shigure had created around Camilla; settling back down beside her sister, Elise starts humming happily and making flower chains. 

 

Elise has about three metres of flower rope laid out in front of her, and Camilla is beginning to doze off when they are disturbed by some bumbling idiot stumbling into the garden. The bumbling idiot turns out to be Ryoma, who appears out of breath, huffing and puffing, as he stumbles through a rose bush.

 

“I-I know that this is unexpected-”

 

“Ryoma!” Elise squeals. The littlest princess jumps up and runs off to greet the man with a hug, her three metre flower tail trailing behind her.

 

Ryoma returns the hug awkwardly as his eyes are for Camilla alone. He drinks in Camilla’s image like a parched man finding an oasis; she is lovelier than ever, he thinks, as Elise drags him to her. For her part, Camilla can barely believe her eyes; it’s impossible for this to be real, for Ryoma to be standing in front of her very eyes, but yet he here is, seated right across from her.

 

“Camilla,” Ryoma greets, polite.

 

Regaining her sense, Camilla replies, cool and detached “King Ryoma.”

 

Ryoma cringes at his full title from Camilla’s lips. Camilla had never called him that before; she didn’t even call him Lord. All those years of living among the nobility in court where words had more power than weapons, Ryoma considered himself equally skilled wielding his words as with swords, but now in front of Camilla, her eyes as cold as her words, Ryoma finds his tongue heavy and stupid.

 

Blissfully unaware of the tension, Elise jumps right in with questions. “Why did you come out to Valla Ryoma? Did you miss big sister Corrin too? I miss her all the time! Why is your face all bruised? Did you get in a fight? Do you need me to heal you?”

 

“No thank you Elise, but thank you for your concern. I just-uh, fell off a horse,” Ryoma offers lamely. “As for the reason behind my visit Elise, I actually came out here to see Camilla.”

 

Camilla stiffens at that declaration, instantly curious and defensive.

 

“Oh!” Elise squeals. “That’s wonderful! In fact, big sister here has the most wonderful ne-”

 

“Thank you Elise!” Camilla interrupts frantically. “Azura should be finished setting dear Shigure down for his nap now, why don’t you go find her and see if she needs help with anything?”

 

“Aww,” Elise pouts, “but I want to stay here with you and Ryoma!”

 

“Actually,” Ryoma pipes up, “that is a grand idea. I was wondering if I could get a few moments alone with Camilla.”

 

“You can’t!” Camilla bursts out. “In fact why don’t I come with you Elise? Come now hurry up, let’s go.” Camilla jumps out of her seat, pulling Elise up by the hand.

 

“Owww!” Elise squeals as she is yanked to her feet. “Stop pulling so hard!”

 

“Well I haven’t yet seen Azura or Corrin for that matter,” Ryoma notes, rising as well. “I should go see them at once, otherwise that would be rather ill mannered of me. Why don’t I accompany you ladies then?”

 

“Actually, I’m starting to feel a little lightheaded now,” Camilla offers, frantically coming up with any excuse to avoid Ryoma. “Why doesn’t Elise here show you to our dear sisters while I go back to my quarters for a little rest.”

 

“Big sister!” Elise gasps, concerned. “Do you want me to check up on you qui-”

 

“If you aren’t feeling well, it would be irresponsible of me to let you walk back to your quarters unescorted,” Ryoma points out cutting Elise off. “Please let me walk you back to your quarters.”

 

“I can manage fine on my own,” Camilla spits out, frustration seeping into her voice.

 

“I insist,” Ryoma persists. “It’s the least I could do.”

 

“You’ve done plenty!” Camilla snaps; catching herself, Camilla schools her voice back into polite indifference. “Thank you for your offer King Ryoma but I must insist that I am fine.”

 

Elise stands in the middle of the two older royals; she is confused and lost by their poorly disguised arguing. Why is big sister Camilla so hostile to Ryoma? Why does Ryoma insist on talking with big sister? Elise may be the youngest and most sheltered of the Nohrian siblings, but that doesn’t mean she is oblivious to situation. When all the facts start lining up, Camilla’s mystery sire, Ryoma’s surprise visit to Valla, their strained interactions, it is as if a light bulb goes off above Elise’s head. 

 

“It was you!” Elise shrieks, yanking her hand out of Camilla’s grasp in order to point an accusing finger at Ryoma.

 

“Enough Elise!” Camilla orders, sharp and loud, but Elise will not be silenced.

 

“What did I do?” Ryoma asks, clearly confused.

 

“Why I ought to-to,” Elise stammers, enraged. Avoiding Camilla who is desperately trying to reign her in, silence her, Elise grabs her healing stave which up until this point, has been propped up against the gazebo wall just in case of emergency. A tome would have been more ideal Elise thinks, but we make do with what’s on hand. Taking the stave in both hands, Elise swings the thing down on Ryoma’s exposed shoulder, snapping it in half.

 

“Elise!” Ryoma yelps in pain, grabbing at his shoulder. “What in the blazes was that for?”

 

Camilla has wrangled Elise into her arms by now and is desperately trying to shut her up with a hand over her mouth. But Elise can be a real firecracker when she wants to be, and she jerks her mouth free from Camilla’s hands before yelling back at Ryoma.

 

“That was for what you did to big sister Camilla!” Elise yells back, desperately trying to wriggle free from Camilla’s grasp while being extremely mindful of her sister’s condition.

 

“Enough!” Camilla orders while trying to slap her hand back over Elise’s mouth. “Elise stop it!”

 

But Elise evades her sister again in order to continue her yelling.

 

“I can’t believe you Ryoma!” Elise continues to rant. “You’re a scumbag! What sort of man leaves his pregnant partner to fend for herself?”

 

An odd stillness settles over the fighting trio. Camilla releases Elise, no reasons to continue wrestling her in when the cat’s already out of the bag. Ryoma freezes, eyes going wide and large as he processes the information. For her part, Elise stands as tall as she can, fists balled up and face glimmering with rage.

 

“Come with me,” Camilla snaps. She grabs Ryoma’s hand in order to drag his stunned self out of the gardens. “You-” Camilla points an accusatory finger at Elise “-go find something useful to do!”

 

“But-”

 

“Not another word Elise,” Camilla hisses out, voice quiet and cool with fury. “Now go find Azura or Corrin and leave us be!”

 

Choosing her battles wisely, Elise pouts and scurries off. Camilla proceeds to drag a stunned Ryoma through the castle halls, away from the garden where the servants will no doubt be gathering to see what the commotion is. Reaching her quarters, Camilla jerks Ryoma into the room before walking in herself and slamming the door behind her. Camilla presses her fingers into her temples and sighs deeply before sitting down on the edge of her bed.

 

“Are you really pregnant?” Ryoma whispers, finding his sense again. He walks up to Camilla slowly, but when Ryoma tries to take her hand into his own, Camilla jerks it back.

 

“Yes,” Camilla admits, facing Ryoma with an unreadable, cool expression.

 

“When were you going to tell me?”

 

“Ha!” Camilla scoffs, angered replacing the cool. “You made it very clear the last time we meet that you did want this sort of commitment to me.”

 

Cowed, Ryoma looks away in shame and regret; seeing this, Camilla’s anger fades.

 

“I would have told you before I had them,” Camilla admits. “I wouldn’t take your child away from you. I just didn’t want to work out the complications of co-parenting, so I was putting it off.”

 

“Co-parenting?”

 

“I assume that you wanted to be involved in their life, but if you don’t I am completely capable of raising this child on my own.”

 

“No, I do want this child,” Ryoma says, “but I want to be part of your life as well Camilla, if you will take me.”

 

Ryoma pauses in order to summon up more courage before continuing. “I was wrong to have rejected your love and offer of commitment to me last time, and I regret it deeply. I did not have an answer for you then, but I have one now. I love you Camilla. I love you, and I am no longer afraid to say it. I know that words are not sufficient, but I am deeply sorry Camilla. I know that I do not deserve you, but I beg that I have another chance to prove myself worthy of your love.”

 

“Don’t do this Ryoma,” Camilla sighs wearily and Ryoma feels his insides turn to ice. “I understand that duty is important to you, but I assure you that forcing yourself into a relationship with me will not benefit anyone in the long run.”

 

“Camilla, ple-”

 

“My mother wormed her way into my father’s life for power and wealth,” Camilla continues sadly. “I swore then that if I ever married, ever brought children into this world that it would be with a person I loved and one who loved me back.”

 

Camilla pauses to compose herself before continuing. “love you still Ryoma, I admit it; but I will not let you stay with me for the sake of duty. The child will turn out fine though. I assure you they would be much happier with cordial parents than parents who forced themselves into a loveless arrangement.”

 

 “Please Camilla, do not misunderstand me,” Ryoma pleads now, kneeling on the floor in front of Camilla. “I love you truly. It has taken me an inexcusably long time to realize this, but I have now. I beg that you will believe me. I am so sorry Camilla for hurting you, and it was the biggest mistake of my life to let you leave that day. Even if you were not expecting this child, I would still want to be with you again if you will take me. I beg for your hand in marriage Camilla.”

 

Camilla is sobbing now, tears running down her cheeks as she looks down on Ryoma’s face. But as much as she would like to believe his words, she knows that those are just it, words. All her life she has lived in the Nohrian court where the naïve trust of honeyed lies would lead to a knife in the back. Forcing herself to be strong, Camilla answers Ryoma.

 

“Please Ryoma,” Camilla sniffles, “Don’t do this to yourself. I will not trap you in a loveless marriage with an infant like my mother tried with my father. Please stop this nonsense; let us just be cordial, friends even Ryoma.”

 

Ryoma swears he can feel his heart sink to his stomach. Ryoma can feel his own eyes begin to burn with tears; he can feel the love of his life slipping further and further away from him every moment causing his blood to ice with a primal fear and desperation. Grasping around his pockets for his last chance at proving he was more than just pretty words, Ryoma fishes out his late mother’s ring.

 

“This is my mother’s ring,” Ryoma whispers as he opens the small varnished box to present the ring to Camilla, earning a sharp intake of breath from the princess. “When she passed, I was given the ring to give to my future bride. I have wanted to present this ring to you before I even knew about this child. I travelled to Nohr first to find you where Xander rightfully beat me to a bloody pulp for my actions-” Camilla giggles a little, the sound giving Ryoma hope “-and directed me to Valla.”

 

Ryoma pauses before lowering his forehead to the ground by Camilla’s feet causing a shocked gasp from Camilla. “I beg both your forgiveness and your hand in marriage Camilla.”

 

Camilla is crying in earnest now as Ryoma continues.

 

“In the beginning of our affair, I am ashamed to admit that in my own selfishness, I took advantage of your compassion and generosity. It was always you coming to Hoshido, rearranging your life around my schedule while I drowned myself in work and ignored your needs. I cannot in good faith ask you to give more for my sake. Therefore, if you accept this ring, I can abdicate to Hinoka and move to Nohr for you. I swear to you that from now on I will dedicate myself to your happiness as you have for mine.”

 

Ryoma raises his head from the floor now; taking the ring and setting the box aside, with trembling hands, Ryoma slips the ring around Camilla’s finger. “Once again I ask you Camilla, please do me the honour of accepting this ring and becoming my wife. I promise to cherish you, to love you, t-”

 

Camilla surges forward into Ryoma’s lap-he barely manages to brace himself from getting toppled over-kissing him hard. 

 

“Yes Ryoma!” Camilla sobs. “A million times yes!”

 

Then they are kissing and crying (happy tears) and Ryoma is running his hands over Camilla’s still flat tummy.

 

“I would be honoured to be queen of Hoshido,” Camilla whispers against Ryoma’s lips. “I won’t ask you to leave your homeland. My siblings will be fine without me, and I think I’m finally ready to live for myself and not just my brothers and sisters.”

 

Ryoma grins before peppering Camilla’s face with kisses. He leaves a trail of the lightest, sweetest, little butterfly kisses all the way down to her belly.

 

“Hi there baby,” Ryoma whispers. “This is your daddy. I want you to know that I love you, and I promise to take care of you and your mommy from now on, okay?”

 

Camilla laughs, free and happy, before tugging Ryoma back up to kiss her again.

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'll do a quick last chapter after this one assuming that no cows calve within the next week. If they do (which they most likely will just to spite me), then tough luck I guess.


	4. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the wedding bells go ding dong ding.

“If you would just lift your arm for a quick moment please,” Sakura requests, ever polite, as she winds a sash around her soon-to-be sister’s waist.

 

Camilla sighs wearily as she complies, grateful that Sakura had agreed to dress her today. The maids in Castle Shirasagi were still weary and flighty around her, and she in turn, ill at ease around them.

 

“Is this too tight?” Sakura queries worriedly as she tugs the sash around the swell of Camilla’s belly.

 

“You’re fine dear,” Camilla soothes. “Though I must say, Hoshido dress is much more complicated than I’m used to.”

 

“Not at all, but since today is your wedding, we’re pulling out all the stops!” Sakura giggles as she ties the ends of the sash into an elegant and rather elaborate knot.

 

“All done, how do you like it?”

 

Camilla straightens up, doing a slow spin in front of the mirror. The traditional Hoshido wedding gown had been her decision. When Ryoma had insisted she wear a Nohrian gown to her wedding (bless that man, always trying to make her happy), Camilla had politely refused. It wasn’t anything against her homeland, but Camilla knew that by the time a royal wedding could be planned and carried out the traditional tight waist Nohrian gowns would look (and undoubtedly feel) terrible against her baby bump. Looking at herself in the mirror now, Camilla knows she made the right call.

 

“I look….”

 

“You look beautiful big sister,” Sakura finishes.

 

Camilla is still in awe at her reflection. Reaching up to her intricate wedding hair style, Camilla brushes her fingertips against the bun hair loops; she feels the stark absence of her obsidian crown indicating her former position as crown princess of Nohr. Her pregnancy is obvious, her belly full and swollen against her white gown and sash, but it looks natural and soft.

 

A quick knock on the beams of the sliding doors snaps Camilla out of her stupor.

 

“Come in darling!”

 

Hinoka saunters right into the room, obviously displeased about being made to wear a traditional robe instead of her normal rough-and-tumble get up. “We’re ready for you. Big brother is actually more than ready; he keeps asking me to check up on you to make sure you haven’t run away.”

 

“Silly man,” Camilla chuckles affectionately. “Well then, we best be off before Ryoma works himself into a tizzy.”

 

~

 

The whole family makes it out to the wedding. All the royals of Nohr, Valla, and Hoshido gather along with Hoshido’s most prominent noble houses (an unfortunate but necessary guest) in front of the Castle Shirasagi’s own shrine to the dawn dragon. After much begging, Sakura had agreed to perform the ceremony as both Ryoma and Camilla do not feel particularly inclined to allow Azama to officiate. There are a few substitutions, peach juice instead of sake and the inclusion of wedding bands (a very Nohrian custom), but the ceremony is otherwise steeped in Hoshido tradition.

 

“I vow to love, respect, and protect you, Lady Camilla, as my wife and partner from this day forward,” Ryoma pledges, cradling his wife’s hands in his own as he slips a ring onto her finger.

 

“I vow to love, respect, and protect you, Lord Ryoma, as my husband and partner from this day forward,” Camilla pledges back, eyes misting over with tears as she slips a ring onto her husband’s finger.

 

Sakura smiles softly as she finishes this portion of the ceremony. Turning to the statue of the Dawn Dragon, Sakura speaks the traditional wedding prayers asking for the Dawn Dragon to bless the couple with happiness, health, and children (Corrin snickers loudly at this, only to be elbowed sharply by Azura). Sakura finishes by leaving an offering on the altar before pronouncing Ryoma and Camilla married.

 

“Furthermore,” Sakura leads as she begins the next part of the ceremony, “do you Lady Camilla swear to stand by King Ryoma as Queen of Hoshido?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Do you swear to govern the people of Hoshido according to our laws and customs?”

 

“I solemnly swear I will.”

 

“Do you swear that your power will always be wielded with the upmost respect to law, justice, mercy, and wisdom?”

 

“I swear to do so.”

 

Sakura retrieves the golden sun crown of Hoshido. Lifting it gingerly, Sakura settles the crown on Camilla’s head.

 

“By the witness and power of the Dawn Dragon and the people of Hoshido, you are now crowned Queen Camilla of Hoshido! You may both rise.”

 

The newly married couple rises from their positions in front of the Dawn Dragon. Breaking tradition, the couple kiss (Elise cheers from her seat while the uppity Hoshido nobility present look close to fainting).

 

“We’re married now,” Camilla whispers to Ryoma. “You’re my _husband_.”

 

Ryoma just laughs and presses another kiss to his wife’s mouth. “And you're my _wife_! I’m the luckiest man alive!” Ryoma runs his hands down to rest on over the swell in Camilla’s middle. “Now all we have to do is wait for this one to show up!”

 

“Paitence!” Camilla chides. “I still have a few weeks left.”

 

Ryoma doesn’t seem to hear this; he is absolutely drunk on happiness as he pulls Camilla in for yet another series of kisses.

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Ryoma whispers against his wife’s lips.

 

“For what?” Camilla giggles back.

 

For loving me, for marrying me, for giving me the most wonderful life I’ve never dared to dream of, Ryoma wants to answer, but the words are cumbersome and his mouth would rather be doing better things (like kissing his wife), so he settles for whispering a quick “everything” to his wife’s ear before settling his lips back on her own.

 

The happy couple is brought become aware of their audience when Hinoka lets out a great big “whoop.” Laughing, Camilla and Ryoma lead the way back into the castle where the reception awaits.

 


End file.
